Bark vs the Bite
by Nyarghh
Summary: They met in the library. They hated each other.  It really looked like a shark against a puppy.  HibarixOC  BL, Yaoi, Shounen-ai  Hibari gets more and more OOC by the minute ;D  rated T for OC's swearing


A Shark in the Library

Summary: They met in the library. They hated each other. It really looked like a shark against a puppy. HibarixOC (BL, Yaoi, Shounen-ai) Hibari gets more and more OOC by the minute ;D

Kitty: A ONESHOT! As an apology for being constantly away

Kiki: and after all these apology oneshots she'll get back to work o the regulars :D

Kitty: i-if I can manage….

Kiki: Our wonderful Mattykins is on his break xD

Kitty: more like he doesn't proof read yaois xD

Kiki: so you're on your own for the grammar

Kitty: EHHHH? D:

=Start=

Hibari rounded the corner on his beloved halls of Namimori. No trouble being caused today. How boring. Now he won't have anyone to bite to death. Then he heard footsteps.

"Hibari-san!" cried Kusakabe as he ran to Hibari. Hibari frowned at him.

"Herbivore I have no time to be bothered by you." He said coolly. Kusakabe looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry Hibari-san. But could you kindly return this book that we burrowed from the school library back? You're on your way to that floor aren't you?" Kusakabe asked. Hibari glared at him causing Kusakabe to twitch in fright a little.

"Herbivore I do not do well with accepting command from others. Do it yourself." He said glaring at his second-in-commander.

"Oh I don't have time. You know… with all the work needed to be done for the disciplinary committee." Kusakabe said sheepishly. Hibari glared at him for a moment before he took the book from the Second-in-Commander's hands.

"If you bother me with something as petty as this again I'll bite you to death." He warned Kusakabe. Who in turn could only nod and walk off back towards the disciplinary office. Hibari strolled off towards the direction of the library. Why was he doing this petty errand anyway? Hibari did NOT bend to other people's orders. But the work for the Disciplinary HAD to be done. Well, this is the first and ONLY time he'll bend to a person's favor. There will be no next time. The next time that happened the person will find themselves at the gate of Heaven.

Then he found that he reached the library. Hibari slide the door open and calmy walked in looking for the reciepent desk. Then he found it. Along with a student he had never encountered before. Hibari should have KNOWN all students in the building. It intrigued him that he didn't know this one male sitting at the recipient desk. He was wearing the school uniform with the blazer on and had vibrant golden colored hair. Perhaps he was a foreigner? No. Then Hibari would have known for sure, since all the paperwork for new students would go to him. A foreigner's name would have been easy to spot. Who was he?

The boy up at and their eyes met. He had huge chocolate brown eyes and an innocently confused look on his face. Suddenly the boy straight lined mouth curved into a frown as his innocent yet confused face scrunched up into a scowl.

"Look if you're here to return a book, stop standing there like an idiot and hand it over." Scoffed the boy. Oh this boy had nerves. The library had turned dead silent and the boy's fellow workers looked at the boy wide-eyed. This boy… was going to die. Hibari glared at him.

"Do you know who I am?" he said glaring at the boy. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Hibari Kyouya is it not?" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hibari blinked. This kid knew him but he knew nothing about this boy? How strange.

"Hnn. You're pretty smart yet very dumb for talking to me like that." Hibari said as he walked forward until he was in front of the desk.

"Obviously when you came in here the library got insanely quiet and I felt the temperature drop down by 10 percent. What, no correction. _Who _else can turn a library full of rowdy and noisy thug like students into a waiting room at a hospital?" he said. Whispers of offended people saying 'thug-like? Who does he think he is' or 'he compared the quietness…to a hospital… this has to be ironic' were spread throughout the room but Hibari ignored them all and looked at the teen in front of him.

Then he noticed something. He wasn't wearing the school tie. Disrespectful litte… Hibari took out his tonfas and swung it, stopping an inch before it hit the teen's face. The girl working next to him squeaked. But the dam teenage boy didn't even flinch. He just stared at Hibari with the same intensity that Hibari was staring at him with. Hmm. He had some nerve.

"Hnn. You talk back to your superior and you disregard the uniform policy? You're breaking the rules, therefore I'll bite you to death." He told the boy. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh please look at yourself. You carry weapons. Violation of school rule page 3 section 4a. You are also displaying an act of Violence page 5 section 6b. This would lead to a suspension of up to 2 months. You are clearly abusing your power and you are breaking your own laws. It makes you a hypocrite, does it not?" the boy asked innocently tilting his head to one side and wrinkled his eyebrows to emphasis his 'kicked dog' face. Hibari's eyes twitched angrily. This boy is going to die a long and painful death. He'll make sure of it.

"Why you…" Hibari growled as he raised his fist. Suddenly The boy was grabbed around his waist the pulled out of Hibari's line of fire.

"Hibari-san! Please forgive Haiko for his behavior! He doesn't know when to stop pissing others off." Cried a student named Dai as he knocked Haiko in the head hard to keep the boy quiet. Haiko growled and pointed at Hibari.

"He started it! His face pisses me off. That look of sadism and total superiority!" Haiko growled. Hibari's eyebrow twitched. He will not stand and be insulted. The girl from earlier bowed deeply to Hibari.

"I'll take the book off your hands." She said timidly. Hibari glared at her, making her flinch, which emitted a growl from Haiko. Hnn how strange. Hibari decided to give her the book anyway. As she started checking the book in Haiko glanced at the screen.

"Hey! This book is way overdue! Pay up you freaking piss-off!" Haiko yelled. Dai just held him back, but he screamed as a tonfa was hurled in his direction and released Haiko who in turned fell flat on his face. Haiko then emitted a long stream of curses directed at Dai as he held his redden nose with his hands.

"My fucking god! You made it bleed you jackass!" Haiko hissed as Dai held his hands up defensively.

"I was too busy protecting MY face from meeting THAT!" Dai cried pointing to the tonfa that Hibari was retrieving. Haiko let out a surprised squeak as something roughly pulled him up by the arm and dragged him and his bleeding nose away from the library.

"Oi! You're gonna break it!" Haiko cried as Hibari tightened his grip on the other's arm. Hnn now that he felt it is was rather tiny. Like a girl. He must be weak. If he looked back he would have seen the other male's slightly terrified face. Hnn weak? Hibari raised his tonfa and before Haiko had time to react, it landed on the top of his head. Hard. Forgetting about his bloody nose, Haiko clutched his head and moaned in pain. Hibari raised an eyebrow at him. So weak for such a big talker. Hibari jabbed him in the stomach with his tonfa, emitted a choked 'uumphh' as Haiko fell on his knees and looked at Hibari.

Hibari nearly frozed at the boy's expression. So vunerable, with his eyes widened in terror. Like a kicked puppy. Haiko coughed out a bit of blood, blood starting to drip down from the harsh blow to his head. Hibari shoved his tonfas back into his hiding spot and started to walk away. Haiko's face expression turned from confused to snappy again.

"Why are you leaving you freaking coward. Come back and finish me off god damn you." Hibari stopped and turned his head to glare at the boy, causing a small shiver to go down Haiko's spine. Hibari frowned. The boy's bark was bigger then his bite. Not that he had much of a bite anyway. Hibari glared at him.

"I don't deal with weak herbivores like you." Hibari said coldly as he started walking away, leaving a bloody mess behind him.

=A week later=

Hibari frowned as he leaned against the wall waiting for a prey to be late. That Haiko kid hadn't been to the library at all this whole week. Hibari should know, for he goes to the library to look for him. Why? He had no idea himself. One part of Haiko made him an interesting thing to toy with. Another part of Haiko made Hibari want nothing more than to beat that pretty face of his in. Wait… did he just compliment Haiko? No, it was just a false statement his brain forced him to think. Then he heard footsteps approach the school. Perfect. Time to go feasting. As Hibari turned around Hibari was slightly, _just slightly, _surprised to see Haiko walking up to the school. Haiko looked up from his watch and flinched noticeably when he saw Hibari.

The two held a mini staring contest before Hibari noticed something. Haiko's arm was in a sling. How? Hibari never remembered attacking his arm. Under his intense stare Haiko shifted uncomfortable, suddenly feeling self-conscious. And Haiko _never _felt self-conscious before. It's all entirely this stupid abusive and self absorbed prefect before him. Haiko glared at Hibari.

"If you don't mind I'll be off to class now." Haiko concluded as he started to walk towards the school. Hibari grabbed Haiko by the arm. Haiko froze and looked at Hibari with wide eyes, suddenly afraid. Hibari frowned. What's with this kid? He's like an on and off switch, switching from snappy mode to vulnerable mode. But that only intrigued him more. This kid was interesting. Hibari nodded at Haiko's arm in a sling.

"That arm. Explain." Hibari said. Haiko then did something unexpected. His face started to turn a light pink. Was he…blushing? The blush then faded as fast as it appeared.

"What's it to ya? You dam nosy prefect." Haiko growled as he shook Hibari's hand off his arm and started to walk away. Hibari glared at Haiko's retreating back. Did he just refuse Hibari's question? No one does that I gets away with it. Hibari walked fast to catch up with Haiko. Haiko looked over his shoulder, even though his brain told him not to. Too bad he saw Hibari starting to catch up with him. Haiko let out a scream as something inside of him caused him to suddenly bolt away.

Hibari raised an eyebrow at the boy's strange actions. A bark bigger then his bite. Kicked puppy expressions. Aggressive yet scared attitude. Instinct to run away when it knows something bad is going to happen to him? The more Hibari thought about Haiko the more he was starting to look like a dog. Hibari smirked as he started to run after the fleeing teen. How interesting.

Haiko rounded a corner, nearly missing Hibari's hand as he proceeded to run away. Dam! How had Hibari caught up with him? Haiko nearly jumped when a tonfa flew past his face. Dam bastard was going after his face again! This game of chase continued, students made way for them, not daring to help to teen with a predator behind him. Then, 15 minutes into this little game, Hibari noticed that Haiko was started to get slower and slower. Hnn. Tired already?

Haiko cursed to himself. _Shit! _ He was starting to get slow. Hibari will catch him in no time. As he rounded another corner, halls abandoned now for they entered an abandoned part of the school Haiko cursed at himself.

"Out of all the fucking times!" Haiko cried. Dead-end. He was going to die here. Haiko froze as he heard a low menacing chuckle.

"Oh. Dead-end? There is no more escaping me." Hibari growled as he neared Haiko how backed up into his back hit the wall. _Just why, WHY_ did the school make a dead end. What's the purpose of this hall? It might as well be haunted. Haiko shivered at the thought of it being haunted.

As Hibari got closer to him, Haiko decided to look for an escape route. Only thing he could try, and fail, was the charge at Hibari and duck at his left. So Haiko tried. And pitifully for him, Hibari caught him by the waist before he even ducked. Haiko cursed.

Haiko gasped in surprise as Hibari slammed him on the wall. Haiko tried to fight the fear in his eyes and glared at Hibari, but Hibari detected the small flash of fear fly past his eyes. Hibari glared at Haiko, causing Haiko to shiver a little. Then Hibari smirked.

"What no smart remarks from you?" Hibari teased him. Haiko glared at him.

"You want a smart remark you freaking shark. I'll give them to you with no remorse you punk!" Haiko screamed as he began to struggle from Hibari's hold. Hibari looked down at Haiko's arm in a sling.

"What happened to your arm?" Hibari asked. Haiko looked at him surprised but then scoffed.

"What. Concerned about your prey? My, my, has the great Hibari softened up too much?" Haiko smirked grinning. Hibari glared at him, Hibari tightened his hold on Haiko rather painfully emitting a chocked cry of pain from Haiko.

"I'll ask again. What happened?" Hibari growled. But maybe Haiko was right. Maybe he was too soft. Haiko's faint blush returned to his face, and he turned his face avoiding the other's glance.

"It's nothing…" Haiko said. Hibari raised an eyebrow. Haiko, embarrassed? This was all new. He gripped Haiko's chin tightly and turned his head to meet his glaze, but Haiko just averted his eyes. Hibari growled and bought his lips against Haiko's warm and soft neck emitting a gasp and a struggle from Haiko. Hibari smirked. At least he finally got Haiko's attention.

"Let's try this again." Hibari said his breath grazing Haiko's neck which Haiko couldn't help but moan at. Haiko gasped and blushed even deeper as Hibari smirked. Oh? A bit sensitive aren't we? Hibari thought. Hibari blow air at Haiko's neck causing the teen to shiver.

"S-stop!" Haiko said pushing Hibari off his neck with his chest and glaring at him. Even though that blush decorating his cheeks and nose was making it hard to take him seriously. Hibari ignored him and went back to attacking Haiko's neck.

"Ok! I tripped and fell down the stairs happy?" Haiko cried as he pushed Hibari with his chest again. Hibari smirked.

"See? Telling the truth isn't so bad." He smirked. Haiko growled.

"Telling someone you broke your arm being a klutz is embarrassing. Sorry for being human." Haiko growled. Hibari smirked. Oh no. Haiko was wrong. He wasn't a normal human. Hibari began kissing Haiko's neck. Haiko blushed even more.

"S-stop it! Display of Affection! Forbidden! Against rules! Follow them god dam you!" Haiko cried franticly as he began to hit Hibari's back in a feeble attempt to get him to stop. Hibari paid no mind at him and began to lick and suck Haiko's neck. Haiko What in mother flipping hell is wrong with him? How can he react to something this…this… horrid?

"Fuck you! Don't do that!" Haiko growled as he gasped when teeth bite down on his neck.

"F-fuck!" Haiko panted. Was he actually getting turned on by this? Seriously? Haiko wanted to die in shame.

Hibari smirked as he pulled away. _Finally! _Haiko thought, but his thoughts were interrupted as Hibari flicked his tongue out and licked the blood that oozed out from the big hickey he left on Haiko's neck. He looked at Haiko's flustered face and smirked.

"You." He said. Haiko looked at him with half lidded eyes, his mouth parted as he panted and his face which glowed with a blush.

"You're not a human." Hibari said smirked. Haiko glared at him tiredly.

"You-!" cried Haiko as he glared at Hibari. Hibari just smirked.

"You're my prey." Hibari concluded as he captured Haiko's lips with his own. Haiko froze on spot. What the fuck? Haiko kicked himself as he moaned when Hibari slipped his tongue past his lips. What the fuck? Never in Haiko's life had he imagined himself in his situation. Him! Making out with someone he didn't like. A GUY! No less. Haiko moaned and groaned. Why is his arms going and wrapping themselves around Hibari's neck as Hibari's arm snaked their way around Haiko's waist and back, pressing him fully into him.

After a few intense moments of full-blown making out, Haiko's senses cam back to him and he pushed Hibari away.

"What the fuck! You freaking motherfucker!" Haiko said as he blushed heavily. Hibari smirked. What a fun toy.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean what the fuck was that? I'm not gay! You just molested and raped my mouth!" Haiko growled as he blushed reliving the memory in his mind. Hibari smirked.

"But you liked it, no?" Hibari said smirking.

A few seconds of silence.

"I CAN'T FUCKING STAND YOUR FACE!" Haiko cried as he stormed off. Hibari smirked and followed Haiko.

"WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE AND DON'T FUCKING STALK ME!" Haiko cried.

-Somewhere-

Reborn watched behind a tree smiling. So Hibari found something interesting to play with?

"FUCK OFF YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Haiko cried. Haiko's pissed off expression seemed to please Hibari.

"You know I like your bark." Hibari said. Haoki stopped and stared at Hibari, blushing. Then he gave him a glare and walked off again.

"PISS OFF!" he cried. Reborn smirked.

Ahh young love.


End file.
